FlexRay is a network communications protocol developed to govern on-board automotive computing. It is designed to be faster and more reliable than Control Area Network (CAN) and time triggered protocol (TTP). FlexRay may provide fault-free communication between various electronic components of a communication system, and may deliver error tolerance and time-determinism performance requirements for x-by-wire applications.